


Hand In Hand

by gokailyger84



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/pseuds/gokailyger84
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, Brian and Dan quickly had to learn and adapt.  With the situation gradually becoming worse, they will have to lean on each other even more.  Their growing feelings for each other isn't making things easier.(As of 23 November 2020, the game grumps Arin and Dan have changed their stance on shipping. In the episode of Mario 35 at 23:10 they expressed their discomfort with nsfw shipping content to include fanart and fanfics. As this story has nsfw in it, I will not be continuing it, respecting their wishes. To not leave anyone hanging, I will provide an outline summary of where the story was going and how it ends. Thank You to all of you who followed, read and commented on this fic.)
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

When the situation began, it caught everyone off guard. 

No one was sure where the outbreak began but there were theories. Particularly, one that involved an off the grid, underground laboratory in the Nevada desert, not far from Nellis Air Force base. 

The government had yet to confirm or deny the accusations. They were more concerned with containing the spread before launching an investigation. 

In the meantime, most of the western part of the United States was quarantined due to the rapid spread of the virus. From Idaho to Utah and Arizona. the eastern borders of those states were closed in an attempt to slow the spread. 

The media had dubbed the outbreak ‘Kansen’ due to a Japanese tourist’s viral video of infected people in Las Vegas and the word being repeated multiple times throughout the video. Medical officials had pretty much given up on correcting them with the official scientific term of 'Senilis Cerebri', as it was more important to find a cure or vaccine for the population. 

The virus, while unknown in its origin, had a detailed pattern in it’s spread. A bite from a person infected would transmit the disease. The symptoms began to appear up to twenty-four hours after infection. The skin began to darken and peel off, eyes gaining a milky film over the corneas and cognitive function deteriorating to the point of being essentially brain dead, leaving a living corpse behind. 

The national guard for each state had been dispatched but due to the quick spread of the virus and the sheer numbers of those infected, they’d been reduced to guarding the borders and mounting rescues for desperate stranded survivors. 

Despite their efforts, there were still many pockets of survivors scattered throughout each state and with the collapse of several lines of communications, those in more rural areas were left on their own. 

The one bright point was that electricity and water were still working in most major towns and cities, because of the many workers that were holed up at their remotely located jobs. There was an ongoing debate on whether to evacuate or leave them, since other survivors depended on them. In the meantime, supplies were air dropped to the different companies. 

All in all, life went on as normal outside of the quarantine states and the survivors within the states had to make due with what they had, until they were either rescued, a cure was made or they were unfortunately infected. 

“Let’s go, Danny.” Brian said, zipping up his backpack and slipping it on. Dan grabbed two more cans, putting them in his own backpack. After putting his bag on, he grabbed his bat and walked over to the exit where Brian was waiting. 

Brian took off the safety of his hand gun and slowly opened the door and poked his head out, looking from left to right. “We’re clear.” He whispered, walking out with Dan right on his heels. 

They stayed close to the building, moving through the shadows of the trees. Brian held up his hand and Dan immediately froze in place, slowing his breathing. They both watched as a handful of infected shuffled past them. Once they were further down the deserted road, Brian and Dan quickly moved on. 

The rest of their journey was thankfully uneventful. Reaching a partially open window, Brian slowly pushed it all the way up and threw his and Dan’s backpacks through before climbing up and inside. Dan climbed in after him, landing silently on the tile floor. 

After closing the window and locking it, they made their way through the empty computer room and down the hall to the stairwell. They climbed two flights and entered another hallway. Dan slid a filing cabinet in front of the door to the stairs. Walking down the hall, they entered the office that had become their home. 

It wasn’t very big, only having two desks, a few cabinets and shelves in it but Brian preferred a smaller area, as it left few places to be caught off guard. Not to mention, it was near a private restroom. It also had a large vent that connected to a small hallway that led to another stairwell. A secondary emergency exit if they ever needed it. 

They had made it as homey as they could, scrounging around the many empty offices and conference rooms on each floor for supplies. 

It was surprising how much stuff people brought to work from their homes. 

They were able to find unopened toothbrushes and toothpaste, bath towels and washcloths, several blankets, yoga mats and a few pillows. Even some spare clothes, though they were too small for Dan due to his taller form but it was better than nothing. Dan walked over to the mini fridge and began emptying their bags, while Brian pushed the bookshelf back behind the door. 

“We got a good haul.” Dan said, pulling out some packages of instant noodles. Brian nodded, but had a frown on his face. 

“Yeah, we did but it’s becoming more dangerous each time.” He said, taking the offered bottle of water from Dan and taking a long drink. 

Dan couldn’t argue with that. It was true. 

It had been three months since everything went to hell. Dan and Brian were in Portland, Oregon signing cds for their newest album when it happened. 

The virus kind of crept up on them, due to spending several days in a monotonous routine. Leaving their hotel and signing for hours at CD Baby’s headquarters. It wasn’t that surprising that when the evacuation happened, they were left behind. 

Brian was pissed but Dan managed to calm him down. The employees couldn’t be faulted for not remembering that non-employees were still in the building. Especially while in a panic. 

After having watched the news on a television in a break room and seeing how dangerous the virus was, Brian decided they should stay where they were. Dan agreed, especially after they found out how the shopping centers were now swarmed with infected. There was one not too far from where they were located. 

They had held out on going outside for as long as they could. Keeping their family and friends updated on their situation via text messages. 

After the first month, they started running low on food. The employees had a refrigerator clean-out before the outbreak reached Portland and most of the break rooms had very little to eat. Surviving on vending machine snacks and sodas was a last resort that Brian didn’t want to move towards yet. There was a Target nearby and he’d found a couple of guns and ammunition in a safe in the security office. Brian had planned on heading out alone but Dan wouldn’t let him. 

That day, Dan would never forget. Seeing the infected up close. Their rotting corpses slowly moving towards them and watching Brian eliminate several with practiced ease. Even Dan had his chance at some action. Grabbing a couple of bats from the sports section and knocking the heads off a few infected. He’d immediately thrown up afterwards, horrified at himself, knowing those used to be living breathing people. 

Brian managed to calm him down, assuring Dan that they were no longer human and were better off being put down for good. Dan took little comfort from that but knew he had to quickly get over it and adapt to their situation. 

Dan watched in silence as Brian began stripping down to his shirt and boxers, preparing for bed. He moved over to the vent and pulled it aside. “Gonna go brush my teeth and take a piss.” He said, before disappearing through the hole, not waiting for Dan’s response. Standing up, Dan unbuttoned his torn jeans and pulled them off, along with his plaid shirt, draping them both over the back of a chair. Now in only his boxer briefs, Dan stretched his long limbs before crawling over to their makeshift bed. It was made up of yoga mats and blankets, with two pillows. 

Dan smiled thinking back to how he and Brian had initially set up their beds on opposite walls. That lasted around a week. With the increasingly bad news and hearing the unsettling sounds of the infected every night, Dan couldn’t take it anymore. 

The stress, fear and worry getting to him. 

In the middle of the night, he’d moved his bed next to Brian’s and curled up against him. Brian never said anything about Dan’s behavior, just adjusted himself to Dan’s body being pressed up against his. It wasn’t unusual for Dan to wake up and find himself spooning Brian. While embarrassing, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Dan looked up hearing some noise coming from the open vent. His heart seized up for a moment before Brian crawled out, causing him to relax again. Watching as Brian replaced the vent, Dan figured that with all the shit going on, it didn’t really matter that his feelings towards his partner were changing. 

Guess it took an apocalyptic scenario to show him what mattered and didn’t matter. 

“Have you checked your messages?” Brian asked, pulling Dan from his internal musings. 

Dan looked over at his and Brian’s phones charging near the mini fridge. “Not yet.” He said. 

Brian walked over to them and unlocked both. “I got it.” He said, unplugging them and walking over to their bed, kneeling down and handing Dan his. 

Dan opened his texts, seeing he had four new messages. One each from his mom, sister and grandma and one from Arin. All of them checking in. Typing out his replies, Dan placed his phone near his pillow and laid down pulling the blankets over him. He watched as Brian replied to his own messages. 

“You think Arin and the others will be okay?” He asked. 

Brian glanced up at him before looking back at his phone. “They should be. They're in a better place than most people in L.A.” Dan nodded in agreement. 

Most of their co-workers and friends had bunkered down at the new grump office which was kind of off by itself in a business district. While there were still infected around, it wasn’t nearly as much as where the last office was or where Brian and Dan currently were. 

Because of that, those at the office were low on the evacuation priority list, despite most of L.A. becoming another epicenter for the outbreak. 

“I wish we were there with them.” Dan muttered to himself. 

Brian let out a sigh, placing his phone next to Dan’s and lying down. Dan immediately moved closer, pressing into his side, tangling their legs together. 

Brian gently trailed his fingers down the side of Dan’s face. “I do too. But they’re safe there and we’re safe here. We’ll see them again. I promise.” Dan smiled as Brian leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. 

Snuggling closer, Dan allowed his eyes to slide shut, ignoring the growing groans and moans he could hear outside. 

Brian was right. He just needed to look on the bright side. Even if everything was shitty, he believed that they would all come out on the other side unscathed. 

Hope and his trust in Brian was pretty much all he had left. 

It had to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Dan slowly woke up, feeling safe and warm. 

Partially opening his eye, he saw that once again he was curled up behind Brian. His long arms wrapped around his partner and holding him firmly back against his chest, their legs tangled beneath the blankets, leaving little space between their bodies. 

Dan let out a sigh of contentment, tightening his hold. He could almost pretend that he and Brian were back home in his bed, wiped out from a long night of songwriting. There was no apocalypse. No zombies. Just him and his partner, together and happy. 

“Danny?” A soft voice sounded in the quiet room. “You up?” 

Dan almost decided to pretend to be asleep but knew he couldn’t fool Brian. Squeezing him one more time, Dan loosened his hold and pulled his arms from around Brian’s waist. 

Brian grunted, sitting up. He looked over his shoulder at Dan, meeting his eyes. He looked like he was well rested and in a peaceful state of mind. Brian could relate. He felt the same and was tempted to lay back down and snuggle back into Dan’s arms but they couldn’t. 

Breaking eye contact, Brian stood up and stepped over Dan’s body. He heard Dan shift and felt his eyes following him as he walked over to the small flat-screen television they had found in one of the break rooms. Turning it on, Brian sat cross-legged in front of it, keeping the volume low and closed captions on. He barely reacted when he heard Dan getting up and settling behind him. His long legs spread out on either side of him, his arms draped over his thighs as he leaned against Brian’s back. 

Dan was in a clingy mood. 

It hadn’t happened too often in their three months of isolation but there were times when Dan just needed a near constant reminder that he wasn’t alone. Brian never questioned Dan on most of his behavior, knowing that the situation they were in brought out different responses. 

Honestly he didn’t mind. It helped him too. Knowing that he was needed. Keeping himself and Dan safe and taken care of gave him something to focus on. In a way keeping him sane. Brian didn’t want to think about what condition they would be in if they were trying to survive on their own. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Dan asked, hooking his chin over Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s nose wrinkled at the morning breath, causing Dan to laugh and turn his head away with an apology. 

“If we have some mix left, pancakes and eggs sound pretty good.” He said. 

Dan smiled, pulling back from his koala hold on Brian and stood up, stretching his long limbs. “Coming right up.” He said, walking over to the vent, pulling it off. “Right after I clean up.” 

Brian watched out of the corner of his eye as Dan grinned at him before ducking down and disappearing through the opening. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Brian turned away from the tv. There weren’t any major changes since yesterday besides an increase in infected people. Nothing unexpected. 

Moving back to the bed, Brian picked up his and Dan’s phones. Unlocking both, he wondered at how quickly he’d lost most of his empathy. It must’ve had something to do with how humans survived so long. 

He still had a distant worry for his friends in L.A. but at the forefront of his mind was his and Dan’s safety. He couldn’t allow for much else. One wrong decision or move and it was all over. The stakes were too high. 

Brian made a mental note to look into it all, if he survived. Dan returned while he was checking their phone messages. 

“Anything?” Dan asked, grabbing a shirt and sweatpants from off the desk and slipping them on. 

“Not yet.” Brian answered, hooking the phones back to their chargers. “I already sent our check-ins to our families and Arin. ” 

“Thanks, Bri.” Dan said with a smile, moving over to the mini fridge and pulling an electric griddle from a shelf. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll get started on breakfast.” 

Brian nodded, grabbing his own clothes and headed through the vent. 

Dan turned on the griddle and pulled out a bowl of pancake mixture and four eggs from the mini fridge. 

Reaching over he grabbed the remote and changed the tv from the new to a music channel, keeping the volume low. Dan didn’t like watching the news anymore. It was a quick way to send him into a bout of depression. 

If there was anything important he needed to know, Brian made sure to tell him. 

Moving through the familiar motions of cooking, Dan let his mind wander, once more, to his partner. Dan knew he depended greatly on Brian. 

It had only been around a month and a half ago, since Dan began pulling his own weight. Learning from watching Brian and listening closely to his lectures on what they had learned and what they should do. 

Brian no longer had to keep a close eye on Dan, knowing that he wouldn’t freeze up like he used to. He’d become pretty proficient with baseball bats and especially axes. Dan discovered he had an uncanny ability to throw an axe with near perfect aim. A useful skill to lure away and distract hordes. 

Dan was mainly just happy to be useful. 

Brian crawled through the vent and back into the room, feeling rested and refreshed. The heavenly smell of pancakes, eggs, and was that bacon, filled the air. 

He saw Dan hunched over the griddle, filling up two plates with food and placing them onto two tv trays. Dan looked up as he walked over and smiled, gesturing to the tray. 

“Breakfast is served, m’lady.” He cheekily said. Brian let out a chuckle as he sat down behind the tray and began eating. 

Dan handed him a plastic cup of orange juice, which he gratefully took. Pouring himself a cup, Dan moved next to Brian with his tray and started to eat. 

“So, what’s the plan today?” He asked between bites of pancakes. 

Brian thought it over, taking a drink of his orange juice. 

They were pretty well stocked on food and weapons. He thought about the jeep down in the parking lot. It was stocked up as well. 

Brian had decided that if he and Dan ever had to evacuate, they’d be better off in one of the many vehicles in the area. It had taken them hours to find a decent vehicle with keys still in it. 

The jeep had been what they decided on because of the ability to go off road. They already had coolers of dry food and cans, water, camping supplies and other emergency items packed in it. 

It was very fortunate they were near the abandoned Target. 

“I think we’re all set.” Brian said, looking over at Dan. “We’re in a good place.” 

“All thanks to you.” Dan said with a smile, leaning over and nudging Brian in the shoulder, causing him to miss his mouth with his fork and poke his cheek. Brian glared at Dan as he laughed but it didn’t last long. A smile formed on his lips and he nudged Dan back. 

Once they finished eating and cleaned up, they decided to take it easy and relax. Dan was on his stomach, lying on his pillow and watching a movie. Brian was nearby, leaning against the wall, reading a book. 

Dan kept glancing back at him from time to time. Brian let it go on for a few more minutes before his annoyance and curiosity peaked. 

“What is it, Danny?” He asked, looking over the top of his book and catching Dan’s eyes. 

Dan blushed and quickly looked away, embarrassed he’d been caught. 

A few more seconds passed before Dan pushed himself up into a sitting position. He started playing with the end of his curls. 

“So, um, I just wanted to-” Dan began before trailing off. Brian lowered his book, placing it on the floor.

“Wanted to what?” Brian asked, his full attention now on Dan. 

Dan glanced over before quickly looking away. “Um, you know...just thank you.” 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Thank me? For what?” 

Shrugging, Dan looked over towards their bed, which was now a messy pile of blankets. Brian followed his gaze, still unsure what Dan was saying. 

“For everything, you know?” Dan said. “Taking care of me, teaching me and...comforting me…” 

Brian looked back at Dan, feeling a shift in the mood. He had an idea where this was going. 

“Oh.” He said. “No need to thank me. We’re in this together.” 

Dan shook his head, and got to his feet. Brian watched Dan walk over and sit down next to him, slightly leaning into his side. 

“I knew you would say that.” Dan said. “But I really appreciate it.” The lightness in his expression faded. 

“I know we never talked about it but it’s nice being able to hold someone. Having that physical proof that I’m not alone. That I have someone to motivate me to keep going. To not give up, during this clusterfuck. It really helps.” 

Brian nodded, staring across the room out at the blind covered windows. “I understand. It helps me too. Having you here with me. Going through all of this together. Being on the receiving end of your affection I feel like it’s part of why I can do this. Keeps me focused and grounded.” 

Dan stared at him with wide eyes, his blush returning. He had no idea that his actions were helping Brian as well. Dan suddenly felt a sudden urge well up within him. He tried to push it down but it kept bubbling back up. 

“Brian?” 

Turning his head, Brian met Dan’s soft brown eyes. “What’s up?”

“C-can I kiss you?” He asked, feeling his face burning but refusing to break eye contact. 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly. While he had an idea of where the conversation would lead, he didn’t think Dan would be so bold, so soon. 

His mind began racing. If they did this, there was no doubt their relationship would become even more intimate at a rapid place. They really didn’t need any distractions but Brian knew that Dan was already distracted with him and that could prove to be fatal at the wrong time. 

Brian knew he had feelings for Dan before everything started but he wasn’t sure if that was the case for Dan. 

It was all too easy to see something more between two people who were forced together through circumstances. Dan’s interest in him could end up not being genuine and he was drawn to the comfort and safety of intimacy. Something he could control in an out of control situation. 

Of course, Brian could be wrong and Dan was being genuine but he couldn’t shake the fact that Dan could be very oblivious at times. 

Brian mentally sighed. This was already becoming more complicated but he needed to give Dan an answer. 

Right now, he figured the best thing to do was give Dan what he wanted. It would keep him focused and Brian could continue making sure he was okay both mentally and physically. 

If what Dan needed to keep going was a deeper relationship with Brian, he wasn’t going to refuse it. 

Taking in a deep breath, Brian let it out slowly and leaned forward. 

Dan gasped as Brian’s lips connected with his. His eyes slid closed and he pressed back returning the kiss. 

Feeling Dan respond, Brian raised a hand, slipping through Dan’s hair and behind his neck, pulling him closer. His nails scraped against Dan’s skin, causing him to gasp in surprise. Brian took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Dan’s mouth, deepening the kiss, drawing a throaty moan from Dan. 

The thought that this could be a bad decision was firmly pushed to the back of Brian’s mind. As he continued kissing Dan, he swore to himself he would take care of Dan and make sure they would see this situation to the end.

They would survive together. 

No matter what. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dan let out a low groan as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

His hand tightened, firmly gripping the gray strands of hair.

He let the pleasure wash over him as the head between his legs bobbed up and down at a steady pace.

Dan was still surprised that Brian held such a skill. While he had bragged about giving out blowjobs in the past, Dan had never took him seriously.

Why would he?

To Dan's knowledge, Brian was a natural shit-talker. There wasn't much he said you could truly believe. He loved teasing people. It was like his life's blood.

With their current situation though, Dan listened carefully to everything Brian said. Their continued survival depended on it.

Brian kissing him after his subtle confession had been surprising and Dan had been elated. Finding out that his feelings were returned was the best possible outcome.

Initially, Dan had it in the back of his mind to take things slow, since he'd never been in a relationship with another man but that turned out to be impossible for him. His mind was filled with all the new experiences he could have with Brian and he felt like he couldn't wait.

Kissing Brian had sparked a craving within him. Even moreso than his need for physical affection.

Against his better judgement, Dan had practically demanded more and Brian didn't disappoint and gave him everything he wanted.

Which was why Dan and Brian found themselves two days later, still wrapped up in each other’s presence.

Makeouts led to handjobs, than to blowjobs and still, Dan wanted more. In roughly three days, Dan had learned so much about Brian and himself. What he liked, the touches that brought out a delicious moan or whimper and Brian had done the same to him.

There wasn't a moment they weren't in some kind of physical contact with the other. Pressed against each other while eating. Watching television with their shoulders together. Reading and sleeping curled up in a tangle of limbs.

Dan loved it all.

As another moan slipped out of his throat, Dan wondered if this was what if felt like to be truly happy.

Sure, they were still in a dire situation but it didn't seem as bad, now that Dan was with the one he loved.

His other half.

Brian lifted his head, pulling off with a wet pop and looked up at Dan. His heart skipped a beat, seeing Dan's blissed out expression. His hand still in Brian's head, massaging his scalp in a soothing manner.

Pulling his other hand from behind him, he stared at his slicked up fingers and let out a slow breath.

He had to keep going.

Until Dan was satisfied and there was no longer any curiosity that could distract him.

They needed to go on another supply run soon and Brian wasn't risking it without Dan being one hundred percent focused.

Accepting Dan's confession had only been the beginning. Giving in to his wants and desires were the next steps and the reason Brian allowed the new shift in their relationship to escalate so quickly.

Deep down there was a part of Brian that loved this. Being intimate with Dan had always been a fantasy of his. A distant one but still there in his mind.

While he was still skeptical that Dan's feelings for him were genuine, risking that they weren't wasn't an option. Brian would never forgive himself if something happened to Dan because of his distraction with Brian.

Reaching up, Brian gently wrapped his hand around Dan's wrist and pulled his hand off his head. Dan's eyes opened, meeting his gaze. Brian's expression softened as he lowered Dan's arm and sat up onto his knees.

"Why'd you stop?" Dan asked, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded.

"I'm not stopping." Brian mumbled, moving forward and straddling Dan's spread thighs. Holding himself steady with one hand on Dan's shoulder, he reached beneath himself, gripping Dan's cock and holding it upright.

"Help me." He said. Dan's eyes widened as he realized what Brian was doing, his skin turned a shade darker.

"You sure?" He asked, despite the heat growing within him and his cock twitching in Brian's hand.

Brian just nodded.

He wasn't going to tell Dan that they needed to get it out of the way. Even with their escalation, Dan likely wouldn't be ready to bottom but the thought of anal sex, Brian knew, would consume his idle thoughts.

Lifting his hands, Dan grabbed Brian by the ass and pulled his cheeks apart as Brian lowered himself, wincing slightly as he felt the pressure and then the stretch of Dan entering him.

Inch after inch slowly disappeared as Brian released Dan and put his hand on his other shoulder. A few more seconds passed before he bottomed out, sitting snuggly in Dan's lap.

"Shit." Dan breathed out, feeling the tight heat surrounding him.

He wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled him against his chest, taking a moment to calm himself and not become overwhelmed by the occasional pressure from Brian clenching around him.

"When you're ready, Danny." Brian said, slipping his arms around Dan and pressing his face into his neck. "Fuck me. As hard as you can. Use me."

Dan inhaled sharply, his arousal spiking. Brian let out a gasp, feeling Dan’s cock somehow swell more inside of him.

"Alright, Bri." Dan whispered, tightened his hold and pulling his knees up, planting his feet. "Whatever you want."

Brian had only a moment to think, it was the other way around, before Dan shifted and began thrusting into him at a moderate pace.

Clenching tightly around Dan, feeling his own cock pressed between their stomachs, Brian's core was already tightening.

Coupled with Dan's sudden erratic thrusts and his increasingly heavy panting, he knew this wouldn't last long for either of them.

That was fine with Brian. As long as it was done.

\--------------------------------

Sometime later, Brian sat on his throbbing ass and wiped himself and Dan clean of sweat, lube and cum.

Dan was laid out on their bed with a satisfied smile that greatly amused Brian. Even with his sore ass and the steady leaking of Dan's cum, he did feel good and refreshed.

Like a burden was lifted off of him.

He hated that this was how he was looking at the sexual side of their relationship but he couldn't help it. Not when his primary goal was to make sure Dan's head remained clear.

If they survived this, Brian would make sure to make it up to Dan.

That is, if he still wanted Brian after it was all over.

"That was so fucking awesome." Dan said, his eyes open and smiling fondly at Brian. Brian chuckled, wiping the last of the lube from Dan's hips.

"Glad to hear it." He said. Dan then sat up and leaned in close to Brian, catching him off guard at the sudden scrutiny.

"Was it good for you too?" He asked, in a serious tone. Brian's eyes widened a fraction, surprised at the shift in mood. He nodded.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it. It felt good. Amazing." Brian answered. The smile returned to Dan's face and he pressed his lips against Brian's in a soft kiss.

"Nice. Don't want to be the only one." He said before turning away and climbing to his feet. Brian watched him walk over to the shelf with their kitchen supplies.

"How about I fix us some dinner?" He asked, pulling objects off the shelf. "Maybe those steaks?"

Brian let out an incredulous laugh. Dan's tendency to just go with the flow never ceased to amaze him.

How in the world did it become normal in only three days to see Dan buck naked and talking about cooking them dinner?

It was a nice change of pace.

Despite his worries, Brian felt more relaxed than he had in a while. He’d let himself indulge just a little longer before they had to return to reality.

"Steaks are fine." He said, standing up.

Parting his feet, Brian used one hand to spread his cheeks and wipe at the cum and lube still lingering there.

Once he finished, he turned to see Dan frozen in place, staring at him. His face red once more and his partially limp dick twitching back to life.

Brian shook his head.

"Really, Danny?" He said, the amusement clear in his tone. "Can we eat first?"

Dan's blush darkened and he turned away.

"Sorry. Just distracted."

Brian's expression shifted to a frown. There it was right there.

The reason he was doing this.

Strengthening his resolve, Brian walked over to Dan and began to help him. Dan tried to stay focused on the steaks now sizzling of the griddle but his eyes kept glancing over at Brian. His cock was completely erect again.

Brian nudged Dan's side with his shoulder, smiling up at him. "We'll continue after we get some food in us, ok?"

Dan quickly nodded.

"Yeah…sure…sounds good."

Brian playfully rolled his eyes.

"Insatiable." He muttered underneath his breath.

The soft groan coming from Dan let him know he'd heard him.

It was going to be a long night.

He was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan peeked around the corner of the aisle. His eyes quickly moved from side to side, making sure no one was around. Seeing it was clear, he signaled Brian and they made their way down another aisle. 

The shelves of Target were still pretty full, even after a little over three months of sporadic supply runs. 

It just proved them right. 

Dan and Brian were no doubt, the only survivors in the area. Otherwise the store would be bare. 

The downside to being the only survivors was that there were many infected moving about and that made their runs extremely dangerous. 

Grabbing a few boxes of crackers, Dan kept his ears open. Listening for anything outside of his and Brian’s movements. Looking down the brightly lit aisle, Dan frowned. He felt like someone was watching him. 

But they had been in the store for a while and hadn’t seen anyone. Not even any infected. They had been fortunate to sneak in without being seen. So, why did it feel like someone was out there? 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Dan turned to Brian who was signaling it was time for them to go. Pulling the drawstring on his bag, Dan slipped it on and followed Brian as they made their way towards the side exit they had entered in. 

Brian slowly opened the door, once again thankful that it was located in a storage room, so they were able to have the lights off and not alert any infected. It was still early in the evening but they could never be too careful. 

Seeing the coast was clear, Brian opened the door further and slipped out with Dan right behind him. Staying in the grass, they moved along the line of trees near the parking lot, making their way back to the CDbaby building. 

Sometime later, Brian and Dan were back in their current home. Dan pushed the bookcase back in front of the door as Brian dropped their bags near the mini fridge. With a huff he plopped down into a chair and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Well, another successful run in the bag.” Dan said. Brian grunted in reply. Smiling, Dan walked over. He bent down coming into Brian’s field of view. 

“You okay?” He asked. Brian closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah. Just tired.” 

Dan leaned down, pressing their lips together. Brian hummed, returning the kiss. He lifted his hand and combed it through Dan’s curls, and pulled him closer. Dan let out a groan as Brian deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

It had only been about two weeks since Dan and Brian’s relationship took a sexual turn. They had pretty much done everything. 

Brian was surprised at just how quickly Dan wanted to bottom when they had sex. He had expected to exclusively be the one getting fucked but it was pretty much equal switching between them now. 

As a result, most of Dan’s curiosity and more importantly his libido had calmed down. He remained focused whenever they were outside of their safe haven but still let himself indulge in the new intimacy between them when they were back. 

Brian didn’t mind. He let himself indulge too. As long as Dan wasn’t distracted. 

A loud bang suddenly sounded outside their room, causing them to abruptly break apart. Dan’s eyes were wide as he stared at the blinds covered windows facing the hallway. He could hear the muffled familiar groans of the infected. 

Brian jumped up from the chair and moved over to one of the windows. Reaching a hand back, he signaled Dan. Dan didn’t hesitate, grabbing their still stuffed bags and quietly moved over to the vent and pried it off. 

They sounds of the infected grew louder as they moved about in the hallway, banging around against the walls and cabinets. 

How did they get in? 

Brian slowly lifted up a blind before jerking back as a blood covered face slammed into the window, cracking the glass and causing the blinds to crash to the ground, giving them a full and terrifying view.

“Shit!” Brian swore, moving away from the smashed window. 

There was a man clawing at the window, covering it in streaks of blood. 

“H-help!” He rasped out. His eyes wide and desperate as he pleaded for Brian to help him. 

The man was surrounded by infected. It would be impossible for him to not have been bitten several times already. 

Dan could feel his chest beginning to ache. He wondered if it was that man he had sensed watching them in the Target. The same man who had led the infected to their home, exposing and putting them all in danger. 

Brian suddenly turned away from the steadily cracking window. The infected had noticed them inside and were now trying to get in. The man had already been dragged out of sight. There was no hope for him and like hell was Brian going to let that happen to him and Dan. 

“Let’s go!” He snapped, grabbing his gun holster and Dan’s bat. He pushed Dan through the vent and followed after him, just as he heard the window shattering. 

“Fuck!” Dan swore as he moved quickly through the vent and kicked out the grate to the empty hallway of their escape route. 

Dan shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Brian to come out of the vent. His heart pounding in his chest, feeling more scared than he had in literally months. 

Once Brian was out of the vent, they took off down the hallway to a blocked stairwell. Moving the cabinet to the side, Brian pulled the door open and they headed down the four flights of stairs to the back emergency exit. 

Peeking out, Brian looked back at Dan and nodded. It was clear for now but they could hear the infected on the other side of the building. Probably focused on entering from where they last saw that unfortunate man. 

Before heading outside, Brian took his bag from Dan and slipped it on and handed Dan his bat as he took out and cocked his gun. 

“Stay close.” He whispered. “Keep your eyes and ears open. We’re headed straight for the jeep, alright?” 

Dan shakeningly nodded. His hands clenching tightly around the handle of his bat. Brian leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s lips. 

“We’re getting out of here. I promise, I’ll keep you safe.” Brian said with clear determination in his tone. 

“I believe you.” Dan said, staring into Brian’s eyes, trying to convey his complete trust in his partner. 

Brian nodded his satisfaction before turning away and slowly pushing the door open. 

“Let’s go.” He said.

The two of them rushed out into the fading light, towards the parking lot of abandoned vehicles.

Dan glanced back at the building that had been their home for so long. No longer safe. Chased out by the infected. 

He and Brian were on the run now. They never talked about what they would do if they had to leave but Dan had faith. 

Brian always had a plan and Dan knew he was putting it into action now. He was sure he’d be filled in later, once they were safe again. 

Reaching the jeep, they tossed their bags into the back seats and hopped in. Brian turned the ignition and immediately pressed down on the gas pedal. Dan barely had time to put his seatbelt on as they sped away. He could see the infected wandering around the lot had noticed them and were heading in their direction. 

Speeding down the streets, Brian swerved around infected like a pro racer. Dan tightly gripped the door handle, bracing himself against the jerky movements of the vehicle. 

Twenty minutes later and they were on the highway outside of Portland. Brian glanced over at Dan, seeing how pale and shaken he was. 

“You okay, Danny?” 

Dan nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath. 

Brian reached over and placed his hand over Dan’s, feeling just how much it was trembling. 

“It’s okay, Danny. We’re safe now.” He assured him. Dan just nodded again, still working to calm his pounding heart.

A few minutes passed of silent driving before Dan looked over at Brian, slipping his hand over his and clutching it firmly.

“W-what are we gonna do now?” Dan asked. “Where will we go?”

Brian’s jaw clenched. 

“We’re going back to L.A.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Brian and Dan drive for a couple of days before stopping at a small town in northern California. While scavenging for supplies they come across MatPat, his family and other youtubers (jirard, alex, andre, etc.) who all ended up holing up for safety on their way back to L.A. from Pax West. Brian and Dan stay for a couple of days, learning of the ordeals they have been through and also deepening their relationship that Brian is becoming more and more skeptical of Dan's sincerity but again decides not to voice his concerns. Dan knows something is wrong but doesn't want to distract Brian from the mission to get back to L.A.

When they are a few days outside of L.A. , they find an abandoned farm and stay there for the night. The next day, while they are walking around looking for useful items, Brian brings up his concerns about their relationship. Dan is surprised that Brian thinks he isn't being sincere but he does question himself if he does cling to Brian because of the situation they are in. Before he can give Brian an answer, a handful of infected that were lying motionless among the tall grass spring up. Dan manages to fend off a couple of infected with his bat as Brian fires off three quick shots to some of the others but Dan is unable to move out of the way of one charging him. Brian pushes him out of the way, firing his gun. Dan falls roughly to the ground and hears several more shots as Brian finishes the rest off. He then grabs Dan's hand and they run off towards the jeep, knowing that the sounds would attract more infected.

As they are driving away, Dan is relieved that they made it until he looks over at Brian and sees the bleeding bite mark on his forearm. Brian's expression is grim. They both know what a bite from an infected means. Pulling over to an abandoned gas station, Dan treats Brian's wound as best he can, saying that it's okay and that he'll be fine. Brian can see that Dan is losing his composure and that he is on the verge of a panic attack. Brian pulls him into a hug and tells him it's okay, that it was bound to happen. Dan rapidly shakes his head, wondering if they could find a hospital, maybe there is a cure now. Brian kisses Dan and apologizes for not being able to get him to Arin and the others. He pulls out his gun and slides it over to Dan whose eyes are filling with tears. Brian requests that he takes him out before he changes. He doesn't want to risk Dan getting infected too. He'll have to continue on his own.

Dan refuses and runs back to their jeep, coming back with some rope, a backpack full of water and food and tools. Brian questions what he's doing as Dan begins tying him up and boarding up the windows and doors of the gas station. Once done, Dan sits down by Brian, feeding him and giving him some water. He tells Brian that he will wait until the last moment and he'll do it. Brian just sighs, knowing that Dan is hoping that he is immune. The chances of that are only in the ten percent range. He just hopes that Dan is quick enough to get away once he changes 24 hours from now.

Through the night, Dan can only watch as Brian's body breaks out into a cold sweat and his body goes into convulsions, skin turning paler by the second. He's desperately pleading with Brian to not leave him, that he loves him. Brian's convulsions get worst and he accidentally hits Dan with his jerky movements causing him to move away. He watches from across the room, his hand holding the cold gun in his hands as Brian passes out. Dan starts the timer on his phone. All he can do now is wait.

The next day, Dan is lightly dozing when he hears movement. He looks up to see Brian awake and staring at him with wide eyes. Looking at his phone, Dan sees that 24hrs had passed and Brian was only a little pale. His skin wasn't peeling off and his eyes were still their piercing blue and not the milky white of the infected. Dan lunges at him, hugging him tightly, while Brian is still in disbelief that he is immune. After Dan unties him, he confesses that it really isn't the situation they are in that is driving him to Brian. He says that going through the night watching him, thinking that Brian would die and become an infected, made him realize that he can't live his life without Brian. He doesn't tell Brian that he planned on letting Brian infect him if he did change. Brian is relieved and they share a hug and kiss.

After letting Brian recover from his ordeal, they continue on to L.A. When they get to the new grumps office, everyone is overjoyed to see them. Brian and Dan are able to finally relax, now back in an area of safety. Brian tells everyone that he knows how to get them evacuated. He contacts the remaining government and lets them know that he has immunity and several doctors are excited and want to study his blood. Brian agrees to it, on the condition that he and his friends are all evacuated.

The agreement is sealed and Dan takes Brian's hand in his own and swears that he'll stay with him every step of the way. Brian smiles up at him, knowing that there is likely still more trouble ahead but at least he knew he could face it with Dan by his side.


End file.
